The present invention relates to electric sockets, and more particularly to an electric combination socket which is suitable for use with any of a variety of electric plugs.
FIG. 16 illustrates a standard electric socket 7 for computer for use with a standard electric plug 71 for computer. This structure of electric socket 7 cannot be used with an electric plug for a regular electric home appliance.